


Keep Holding On

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance is a bitter pill.<br/>Essentially a long drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Holding On

“I miss you.”

The crackle of the muggle telephone buzzed through Teddy's words, but James understood them perfectly. The ache in his own heart sharpened his ears, and he drank in every word that Teddy said, trying to memorize his voice.

“I miss you too.” James replied, after a long moment. The silence between them was not uncomfortable – both enjoyed the fact that they were on a line to one another, both in the same situation, missing one another with united hearts.

“Only two weeks, and then you finish Hogwarts.”

“Yeah.”

More silence. A tear slipped down James' cheek, and he furiously wiped it away. He hadn't sneaked out of Hogwarts, through Hogsmeade and caught a muggle bus to the nearest muggle town just to stand in a phone box crying to his boyfriend – he was detetmined to have conversation.

“Have you decided whether you're going to move into my flat yet?”

James sighed. “Not yet, Ted. I think...I think maybe we should hold on. We've only been together for two years – we might not work out in the real world.”

This time, the silence was deafening.

“Okay.”

The previous comfort in Teddy's presence was melting away, and James was beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Teddy to say more.

Nothing came.

“I love you.” James eventually tried, clutching the grubby handset close to his face and allowing the tears to trickle down his face.

“I love you too.”

Growing up was terrifying.

 

 


End file.
